So Much For My Happy Ending
by SincerleyMe
Summary: She had to do it...She just had to make him love her, and break my heart. RobStar, slight BbRae, CyBee
1. How To Brake An Innocent Heart

This is my first ever story! Yay me:D I re-wrote the first chapter, because a friend made me see my mistakes, so thank you friend! Hopefully you know who you are…And as you can see, this chapter is a songfic. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans OR the song, My Happy Ending, by: Avril Lavigne

So Much for My Happy Ending

Chapter One 'How to Brake an Innocent Heart'

This story is based on what happened to me. One of my closest friends stole the one I loved, and betrayed me…

**So much for my happy ending**

Walking down the long narrow hallway, in Titans tower.

**So much for my happy ending**

Where she was headed? To her best friends room…but what she didn't know is that knocking on that door, would be one of the biggest mistakes of her life…

**Lets talk this over, it's not like we're dead**

**Was it something I did? **

**Was it something you said?**

Starfire knocked on Raven's door. After a couple seconds she could hear her best friend's foot steps making their way to open the door. Finally she reached it and slid it open just enough so only her head could be seen.

**Don't leave me hanging **

**In a city so dead **

**Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread**

"Umm…friend Raven?" Starfire asked quietly

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

"Yes Starfire?"

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

"Umm…" she hesitated "I have been wanting to tell you something, for you are the only girl on the team, and also my best friend."

**We were meant to be **

**Supposed to be**

**But we lost it**

"Ok, go ahead…" Raven perused Starfire to go on with what she was saying

**All of the memories so close to me just fade away**

"Well…I…umm…I have feelings, great feelings for Robin…" Starfire sighed, happy to have gotten that off of her chest and out in the open.

"You do!" Raven replied somewhat happily for her best friend. Raven along with the rest of the team knew about Starfire's feelings toward Robin, and they also knew about Robin secretly loving her back

**All this time you were pretending **

**So much for my happy ending**

**So much for my happy ending**

"Yes is that a bad thing?" she asked feeling sad, and dumb that she even brought her feelings to the surface

**You've got your dumb friends**

**I know what they say**

_Yes that is…_Raven thought coldly "Of course not." Raven replied monotonously, lying. But yet she felt bad about lying to her best friend.

**They tell you I'm difficult**

**But so are they**

"So you are happy for me discovering my affection for Robin?" she asked eagerly

**But they don't know me**

**Do they even know you?**

"Of course Starfire! That's what friends are for!" Raven only half lied that time, she was happy for Starfire, but then again…not

**All the things you hide from me**

**All the shit that you do**

As the day went on Raven thought about Starfire and her confessions that she had told her. She could just couldn't let them be together. She knew she sounded crazy, but…she just couldn't! Because secretly…Raven liked Robin. Yes, behind her denial, she liked him. But of course there's always a chance that he doesn't feel the same way, but who knows?

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I though we could be**

_I should ask him… _she thought

**You were everything**

**Everything that I wanted**

So Raven made her way towards the gym where Robin was training.

**We were meant to be**

**Supposed to be but we lost it**

When she got there she could hear him grunting and furiously fighting the punching bag like it was a battle between him and Slade _Maybe we shouldn't… _Scared thought _ Don't be such a baby! _Replied Brave and Lust.

**All of the memories**

**So close to me **

**Just fade away**

Raven decided to go along with Brave and Lust on this one, so she quietly walked into the room, and stood close enough to Robin, so he could hear her, but far enough away that the punching bag wouldn't hit her.

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**So much for my happy ending**

She cleared her throat in attempt to get Robin's attention.

**It's nice to know that you were there **

**Thanks for acting like you cared**

**And making me feel like I was the only one**

"Robin could we talk for a minute?" She asked in her monotone voice, that was barley a whisper.

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know we were done..**

"Of course." Robin said, taking a swig from his water bottle, and wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel.

**He was everything **

**Everything that I wanted**

"Well I was just wondering…" she hesitated "if well maybe…Would you like to go out with me sometime…" She finished thankful that she got it over with, but nervous at what he would say.

**We were meant to be **

**Supposed to be but we lost it**

"I…I would love to Raven." Robin smirked his famous smirk

**All of the memories so close to me**

**Just fade away**

They stepped closer to each other, both blushing furiously. Raven a darker pink, and Robin almost red.

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

Starfire quickly turned around from where she was listening, not wanting to see what would happen next. _Raven knows I have deep feelings for Robin. How could she do this to me? I thought she was my friend! _Starfire thought angrily, but so sad, so depressed. _How could she do this to ME? I thought we were…best friends! And best friends do not betray each other! How could she do this to me?_

**You were everything **

**Everything that I wanted**

Tears now falling down her almost angel like face.

**We were meant to be**

**Supposed to be but we lost it**

Starfire ran through the living room passed Beastboy and Cyborg who where playing their video games as usual, but they paused and looked after the crying titan wondering what possibly could be wrong.

**All of the memories so close to me**

**Just fade away**

Starfire reached her room, still in tears, started packing for anywhere but the Titans tower, where her ex-best friend led her to such misery and her love followed along. She had to get out, just HAD to.

**All this time you were pretending**

She finished packing and flew out of her window, not even writing a note to where she was going…but she didn't know where she was going. All the she knew was that she had to get away.

**  
So much for my happy ending**

She could barley fly out of the window, so she decided to run across the bridge, where she hailed a taxi, to take her somewhere…anywhere.

**So much for my happy ending **

Maybe, just MAYBE she would come back some day, so she could see how everyone was doing. Maybe when she got over Robin, _If I ever do get over Robin. _She thought sadly. Maybe she'd come back when she got over how Raven stole her first and one true love, maybe when the pain passes she'll come back. Maybe…

**So much for my happy ending…**


	2. How We All Turned Out

Well everyone! I'm back! And so happy! Whilst I was out for that short…2 or 3 hours I, ate, replied my reviewers which I love so much! (no I'm not lesbian but I have nothing against them either!) I took a shower, finished some of the chapter and I even…wrote a long letter to my bestest friend! Yea…GO me! Haha well hope you enjoy the chapter, and story so far! I try my best to make you readers happy:D

Chapter 2 'How We All Turned Out"

It had been 4 years since Starfire had left the Titans. And she was getting along just fine. She became a citizen of Earth, and America officially. Starfire, or Kori Anders, was less naïve and could defiantly take care of herself. She had matured into a young woman, the age of 20, her vocabulary was wide and so was the gap in her heart. She knew all the Earth lingo or slang, and was very fashionable. She grew to about 5'12 and had those same emerald orbs, but they became duller. She dyed her hair to strawberry-blonde so nobody would recognize her fully. Starfire became a successful model at the age of 18, and everybody adored her… but she still was so lonely.

In the tower things were…well gone.

The titans split apart because of Robin and Raven's hookup and the lack of energy and love from their favorite alien princess. They broke up when Beastboy was 15, Raven 16, Robin 16, Starfire 16, and Cyborg 17.

Now that everyone was apart, they went to school and graduated recently. Even Kori went to school, but of course nobody knew that she was really Starfire. People suspected, but nobody really asked.

And I bet you can figure out their ages!

Robin, or Richard Grayson as the heir to Wayne Enterprises, became a very well known business partner of Bruce Wayne and the playboy prince of Gotham and Jump City, he and Raven broke up a month after Starfire left, feeling they where truly not meant to be. Robin/Richard never really love, loved Raven, but had a slight crush on her to say the least. He currently (for the moment!) lives in Wayne Manor in Gotham, with Bruce, and their British butler, Alfred. He is 6'2 (wow he grew! Lol!)

Rachel Roth, formerly known as Raven, is now an author. She writes many well known poems and is on her way to writing stories for young adults. She lives in Jump City. Raven is now able to feel any feeling she likes, because you see once Beastboy accepted her and her love for him, her powers let her feel. I guess that's what love does to a girl! She is 5'7.

Beastboy (Garfield Logan) is a veterinarian living and working in Jump City, he is currently seeing Rachel Roth (A/N Didn't expect that one did ya? Haha :D) and is hoping she will say "yes" when he proposes to her…which will be…sometime in the story. His skin and hair you ask? Well a scientist changed those flaws for him when he left the tower, so he could fit in with the world. (He has blonde hair and of course green eyes!) He is 5'9

And last but certainly not least Victor Stone and Karen Stone (Formerly Beecher?) tied the knot and are now very happily married. Cyborg/Victor (well we all knew that was comin'!) works at his deceased parents jewelry store, called "Stone's, Stones'"( catchy huh?) with Bee/Karen. (Yes Bee!) And they are hoping to start a three person family some time soon! Cyborg now all the time wares his "Stone" ring, so he too can fit into the normal life of normal…people! He has black hair and brown eyes, and is 6'4. Karen is 5'7.

It was a very beautiful day in Jump City, as a gorgeous young woman was making her way down the busy afternoon traffic on the sidewalk, headed to the modeling agency where she works. Her name is ….is Kori Anders.

Ohhhhhhh another cliffy! Well review darlings I would love it so much! I'll hopefully…no DEFFINATLY update tomorrow! crowd applauses Yes I know, I know…settle down people! Good lord! In the next chapter will be a big…surprise? Hmm well good night everyone!...or good morning!

Love your favorite author! I'mA RockStar!

p.S.! Oh and by the way, guys and gals- if anyone here knows about, or has written a story about Slade being Starfire's dad sighs(yes dad, fasha whatever you call that guy...) then can you e-mail me the name and info about the story, OR if you wrote one, you "screen" name? It'd make me ever so happy! Jumps up and down like little school girl high from candy (whatchu smokin'?)haha So really if you know of any Slade and Star being related and what not, stories can you tell me? Thanks a bunch!


	3. We Meet Again

Heyaz! I'm baaack...again! I don't really have much to say…'sept that all my reviewers out there (even though there's been like…4) your all GREAT! I hope everyone likes this next chappie! Oh and so sorry bout the TWO cliffies…if you can call them two…! Well keep reviewing…and if you don't I wont update! Gah I know I'm evil! MWUAHAHA! Well enjoy everyone! And REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Sadly…no I don't own Teen Titans…but oh well! I own this story...but not the people…DARN YOU OWNER OF TEEN TITANS!...whoever you are!

Thanks so much to: saPphiRe.'.m0i, Brix, Vandagirl, BehindmyBlueeyes, powmia3799, StarfireandFrizzBFFS and last but certainly NOT least MissCooties Thank you all so much for reviewing! Go you:D

Chapter 3 'We Meet Again'

Yes everyone THE Kori Anders, the well known model/heartthrob that we all love. She as almost every citizen of Jump City was on her way to work, but before she could even step into her office/agency, she had to stop at her favorite café, to get her favorite morning drink…A cappuccino. I mean she was only human…Tamaranian, and all…people had to have their morning dose of caffeine!

So she opened the door to "Simply Coffee" and already she could smell all of the familiar aromas. But something seemed wrong to our dear Kori, there of course was the usual two police officers, librarians, business men and women, and even mothers with a child or two. But today, on that very Thursday morning, was a some what familiar face…but Kori couldn't quite put her finger on who that familiar face WAS.

He had blonde hair _not so familiar_ Kori thought and forest green eyes _VERY familiar_, but could it be? _Beastboy?_ She thought _No it can't be! Beastboy has GREEN skin and GREEN hair! But yet this man seems very familiar! Maybe I should go ask him what his name is. _

As she neared the man, she noticed that he DID look A LOT like Beastboy, but his skin and hair…

"Excuse me sir?" she curtly asked

He turned from his coffee to look at her "Y-y-yes?" he stuttered. He too thought she was familiar "Wait aren't you Kori Anders? THE KORI ANDERS!" he practically shouted

"Umm…yes I am but, I have a question for you." She added quickly

"And what would THE Kori Anders have to ask ME, Garfield Logan?" he asked suspiciously…_is she asking me to model with her for a popular magazine? Or to be on a commercial, or in a reality TV show or-._ His thoughts were cut short when she actually asked the question.

"Wait…your name is Garfield?" She thought for a moment then continued "As in Garfield, former Teen Titan?" she asked hopefully.

"Why Y-…wait how did you know that Miss Anders?" again with the suspicion

She leapt forward to give her long lost best friend Beastboy, a gigantic hug.

"Oh Bb! It's really you! I haven't seen a familiar face like you in forever! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed ever so happily, and it was then that Garfield Logan KNEW that Kori Anders was really…Starfire.

"S-s- Starfire? Is that r-really you?" His face immediately light up with delight. He knew it was her because of her eyes AND obnoxiously, strong bear hug

"Shh Beastboy" she whispered back "Don't call me that out loud! People could over hear and find out!" he nodded in reply...

"Sorry I forgot!" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck "Wow St-Kori! It's really you! I thought I'd never see you again! But now all of a sudden I find out one of my best friends is a MODEL! A FAMOUS SUPER HOT, MODEL!" Garfield beamed, and Kori blushed furiously.

"Well I'm not really THAT hot…ok maybe I am!" they both laughed and hugged lightly, again. "Sorry to cut this short Garfield but I gotta go to work!" she started to leave when he pulled her back.

"Wait a minute missy! You can't just up and run again!" he said sternly "You have to give me your number! DUH!"

"Oh well I guess I can do that!" she smiled her beautiful smile again…just like she used to.

"We HAVE to do something! Like tonight! When do you get off work?"

"Oh at 4, tonight would be perfect…cause I'm free!"

"Ok tonight it is, does 7:00 sound good?" she nodded and handed him her number, while he did the same "How bout we meet here and from there we'll go where ever!"

"Ok! But I really have to go now! I'll see you tonight!" she kissed him on the check and swiftly left the café, Garfield staring after her _Wow it really is her…I've missed her so much!_ He then went back to his cup of coffee and thought about how exciting that night would be.

SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg

After work that night Kori got a cab instead of the usual walking home, because she had to get home fast to get ready to meet Garfield. She flagged one down and told him her address and they were one their way.

When she got there it was already 5o'clock, because there was heavy afternoon traffic. So she got on the first elevator and made her way up to her floor.

Kori opened the door to her room and went strait to her closet where she chose to ware low-rise faded blue jeans, with various holes on the knee and back pocket. She also decided on a purple and gold shirt with many abstract designs. Her shoes consisted of black heels, and a purple and gold purse. She also put her pink razor phone and a credit card in the purse.

She took off her heavy, professionally done make-up, and instead put on black eye-liner, blush, and cherry red lip-gloss to top it off.

Once she finished, it was already 6:47 so she ran as fast as she could with her heels on, and got to the elevator and went down to the lobby, where she hailed a cab to take her to "Simply Coffee" to meet her newly found best friend, Garfield Logan who for some reason was already there, and boy did he have a surprise for Kori…

SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg

Ohh ANOTHER cliffy people! I'm on FIRE! Haha Well I hope you enjoyed my THIRD chapter, it took me like…2hours so you guys better be happy! And remember that note from the last chapter? About Slade and Starfire being FASHA AND DAUGHTA? Well I'm still looking for that info! So review everybody! And tell me! But if you don't know…then that's ok…I guess…lol : D

Hmm…oh I almost forgot! Do YOU know where I got the name of the story from? Which SONG? And who sings it? Well if you do know, then review and tell me who you think wrote it, I added 3 words to the beginning, BUT those words are in the lyrics to the song, so if you know, tell me! Thanks again everyone! You're all so cool:D :D :D :D

Oh and Starfire's hair, I can't really see it that color either…but it'll change in a little bit!

I love all you people!

I'mA RockStar…

LaUrA


	4. Muffin Madness And Laughing Fits

Well I hope everyone gets a chance to review! So keep reading! I don't really have anythin' else to say, except you're all so…cool! I love all my reviewers and of course readers! So keep doin what you do best! Read! And Review!

Disclaimer: No people! I don't own Teen Titans! Gosh…Nor do I own "Pirates Of The Caribbean 2, Dead Mans Chest"! Stupid script writers…

Chapter 4 'Muffin Madness…And Laughing Fits'

For the second time that day, Kori Anders walked into her favorite café. Usually she would never go twice, but that day was extra special.

"Kori! Over here!" Garfield yelled to get her attention

She started to walk over to her friend to sit down. Kori expected that they would do a lot of talking, and decided to get a glass of water, just in case.

Sitting down at the table, Kori smiled one of her fabulous smiles and they exchanged hellos.

"So Kor, what do you wanna talk about?" He asked, wanting to get started

"Well…should we start from the beginning? Like after I left the team, what happened?"

"Well Robin and Raven were together, but that didn't last long. Soon after you left they knew that it wasn't meant to be, so they broke up. Raven wasn't that disappointed, she seemed almost happy, in a way. All's I know is that she was really sorry that she even asked Robin out in the first place, she never meant to have you leave the team." He sighed

Kori thought about what Garfield had just said, she was still angry at Raven for betraying her, but she would have to wait and see what Garfield had to say before she could even think about forgiving her.

"Anyway, she was almost depressed in a way, but then again we all where. Robin seemed to be taking it the worst, because of his love for you. The tower was so empty without you; nobody wanted to do anything really. Cy and I didn't play our video games, Raven and Robin were always locked up in their rooms…but then again so were we. It was so empty without you.

"But then one day, about a year after you left, I guess we all just couldn't take being cooped up in our rooms all day. There were no crimes because of Slade's defeat, along with The Hive. So we all decided that that day, was the last day Jump City would see of the Teen Titans, we were through with our crime fighting days.

"We all went our separate ways, and I hadn't seen or talked to anybody for so long. Then one day Raven called me, I had no idea how she got my number, but she called and asked me if she wanted to hang out. Of course I agreed and then we went on from there…" he finished with a sigh

"Garfield what happened next? Between you and Raven?" Kori asked curiously

"Well we've now been going out for…about three years or so. And don't call me Garfield, all my friends call me Gar." He smiled, almost as big as Kori's smiles but not quite

"Oh really! That's wonderful! Three years, that's so long! Are you going to propose to her!" Kori beamed at Gar's facial expression

"Yea I think so, hopefully soon, maybe the next time we go out. She's really changed Kor; you should give her a second chance." He pleaded in a some what begging manor

"Well it all depends. If I ever see her again, then maybe…I'm not totally sure." Kori sighed, she just wasn't sure

"We should all do something then, maybe tomorrow! Yea and we can all talk this through! That would be so great if you two were best friends again, just like old times! Now I'm excited!" Kori and Garfield were both beaming like two love struck teens…except they weren't in love, just really happy.

"Maybe we should head to my place people are staring at us like were crazy." They both started to laugh heartily _Wow, I haven't laughed like this since before I left the team! _Kori thought _I guess I've missed them more than I thought._

"Ok your place sounds good, mine is kinda messy anyway!" Kori replied.

As they both started to get up though, the door's bell rang, signaling the café that someone had arrived. Garfield and Kori both simultaneously looked at the door to see who was walking in and both gasped, because walking in the door right then, was the infamous Richard Grayson.

Richard strode up to the counter looking at the menu and muffins, arguing in his head if he wanted a blueberry muffin, or a cinnamon apple muffin _Damn it, what the crap should I get? Stupid café, they should have blueberry AND cinnamon apple, all in one! _ Richard thought furiously while customers stared in awe that THE Richard Grayson was in the SAME café they were in.

At their table, Kori and Garfield were standing there, staring at him like he was the grim reaper wearing a skirt and prancing through a patch of daisies.

"Well Mr. Grayson! It is such a surprise that you would chose to come here!" A fat stout man, most likely the manager, exclaimed

"Oh well yea sure, but do you guys have any blueberry AND cinnamon apple muffins? Cause one of those sounds really good right about now." Richard exclaimed

"I'm most sorry sir but…we do not, but would you like to buy BOTH a blueberry muffin and a cinnamon and apple? You can put them together!"

"'Eh, no thanks…hmm do you have banana nut AND a strawberry cream muffin? Cause one of those sounds really good right about now." Richard exclaimed, repeating what he said just a few seconds ago, but chose different muffins to combine

"Sorry sir, but again we do not…" The manager replied baffled

"Hmm…oh well I'll just get a coffee, black. No cream, nothin, nadda." Richard stated while again Garfield and Kori were standing there confused.

"He looks really familiar" Gar whispered, as if Richard would explode if there were people talking, which was not true of course.

"Yea he does!" Kori replied in the same tone of voice that Garfield carried "He looks a lot like-." She then was cut off.

"Robin!" Garfield so rudely interrupted, while whispering

"Oh my gosh Gar, that is-." Again with the cutting off.

"Robin!" Garfield AGAIN so rudely interrupted, while whispering

"Ok so here are our options, either A) we stay here until he leaves, B) we go up and talk to him, or C) we try and make him notice us by either leaving or laughing really loudly. Which one?" Garfield whispered but not so quietly this time.

"I'm leaning towards C, how bout you?" She replied in a semi-normal voice.

"Kay, C it is then! What should we do?" he was by then talking in an above indoor voice

"Oh we should laugh! Haha that would be so funny!" Kori and Garfield seemed to forget about their whispering, and didn't seem to notice that they were almost yelling.

Since everyone in the café was either in awe of Richard Grayson, or just not wanting to talk, Garfield and Kori were the loudest ones there, causing most everyone to look at them either A) In awe at Kori Anders B) staring at them in an almost evil glare that they were disturbing the peace and quiet, or C) staring at them in an almost evil glare that they were ruining their moment of looking at Richard Grayson.

"YEA WE SO SHOULD! IT WOULD BE HALARIOUS!" Garfield yelled, and laughed his laugh that everyone, including Richard, recognized.

"YEA! BUT IF WE DID THAT, I WOULD PROBABLY PEE MY PANTS!" Kori replied yelling and laughing, tears now forming in their eyes from all the laughter.

Richard way before then had turned around and looked at them, again in awe. Because now he knew that choosing that café out of all the hundreds of coffee shops in town, was one of the single most best things he did his entire life.

After awhile, ok maybe five minutes, Kori and Garfield finally came to realization that everyone in the café was staring at them. Yes even the little baby's that were in their mother's laps. Even the Spanish muffin cookers in the kitchen, that didn't even speak Spanish OR English, were staring at them.

They both blushed and were about to sit down when all of a sudden, a certain playboy prince, called out to the model alien princess.

"Kori! Is that really you!"

SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg

Wow that was the longest chapter yet! I know I know it was a cliffe/cliffy; however the heck you guys wanna spell it! I'm sorry…I just HAD to! Heh heh! I'm so evil! MWUAHAHA!

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had a slummer party to go to, yes a slummer party! Slumber/summer! Cause its summer! And we SLUMBER! HAHA I AM SO FUNNY! Jk…Any who has anyone reading this, seen WALDO! No but seriously, has anyone here seen "Pirates of The Caribbean 2, Dead Mans Chest"? Well I have, and let me tell ya, I HATE THE FRICKEN SKRIPT WRITTERS! AND THAT DAMN COMPASS! Garh Mattie's! How could Jack and Elizabeth do that to Will? I LOVE WILL! He needs, NEEDS Elizabeth but NOOO! Gosh that damn compass!

Ok enough of that, I hope you all enjoyed the FOURTH chapter:D :D I am so happy! All my reviewers are SO AWESOME:D I love you all! 3

I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOOOOON:D 3

Again I love you all!

Sincerely and Truly your friend and authoress…

I'mA RockStar

Laura


	5. Who Knows

Hello again, I hope your loving the story so far! I'm getting so far, and I'm proud of myself for already being at chapter FIVE! I know it doesn't sound like much, but it takes a while to write stories! But anyway, this chapter also is a songfic, whatever you call it.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own The Teen Titans, or "Who Knows"…Avril Lavigne does!

Chapter 5 "Who Knows?"

Kori turned to face Richard. _What should I do? Just say "duh"? No that's mean…I wish Gar could read minds…Maybe he can! GAR! CAN YOU HEAR ME? Ok maybe not_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Umm…yea, my name is Kori. Why?" Kori replied stupidly

**Why do you look so familiar?**

Just then Richard grabbed Garfield and Kori by the wrists, and took them out to his car.

**I could swear that I have seen you face before**

"Lets go to my place so we can talk all this through." Richard stated quite firmly

**I think I like that you seem sincere**

Kori and Gar looked at each other, and then back at him "Ok?" they replied still dumb struck

**I think I'd like to know you a little bit more**

"Don't get freaked out or anything" Richard said while they all got into the car and buckled up "It's just that I know it's you two, Starfire and Beastboy, I'm not THAT stupid." He sighed smirking, pushed down on the gas and sped away.

**I think there's something more life's worth living for**

"How did you now?" Beastboy asked from the back seat

**Who knows what could happen?**

"It's kinda hard NOT to be able to tell, when you lived with two people for so long. But your guys' laughs kinda gave it away." Robin looked at both of them and smiled a genuine smile.

**Do what you do just keep on laughing**

"True, very true. But still…I don't know." Starfire finished quite lamely and smiled back.

**One things true there's always a brand new day**

"So what brings the FAMOUS Richard Grayson to Jump City? Huh?" Garfield asked curiously

**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day…**

"Oh sorry, I forgot that I can't be in the same city as you." Richard said icily back in a humorous way

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Garfield immaturely stuck his tongue out at Richard and looked out the window _Same old Beastboy, I missed them so much _Richard thought while flash backs of the past coursed their way through Richard's mind.

**How do you always have an opinion?**

"Here we are! Wayne Manor." Robin stated dryly, not wanting to go into the house/mansion thing

**And how do you always find the best way to compromise?**

"Holy crap! It's HUGE!" Kori exclaimed in awe at the immense mansion in front of them, her mouth gaping open

**We don't need to have a reason**

"YEAH! It's bigger than Godzilla!" Garfield stared also in awe, drooling pools of saliva

**We don't need anything we're just wasting time**

"Yeah, but it's not so great…Not all it's cracked up to be." Said a not so enthusiastic Richard

**I think there's something more life's worth living for**

Once pulled into the immense garage, they climbed out and headed inside, where they were greeted by a very senile butler in a suave black suit.

**Who knows what could happen?**

"Hello master Dick, and who are your friends?" The ancient man asked in his British accent

**Do what you do just keep on laughing**

"Hey Alfred, this is Kori Anders, and Garfield Logan." He replied pointing to them as he said their names.

**One things true, there's always a brand new day**

"Oh very nice to meet you both." Alfred shook Garfield's hand, and kissed Kori's hand.

**Who knows what could happen?**

"And it's very nice to meet you too Alfred!" Kori said with a brilliant smile that seemed to light up the entire estate

**Do what you do just keep on laughing**

"We'll be up in my room." Richard guided them down the wide hallways that sparkled with light, and lead them to a door standing out like a single candle burning in the darkest of night.

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day**

Richard opened the door, and once they both were in shut it and turned on the light, to expose a gorgeous room filled with sun. Three walls were red, and the fourth a gray/black color. The king sized bed had a red, black, and gold duvet. A black desk standing alone on one wall, filled with papers and a computer monitor. The carpet a cream color, with a circular black and red rug. There were two arm chairs, sitting in a corner alone, a light separating them. And a vast window, exposing the sun and a beautiful garden in the back yard.

**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day…**

"So…" Richard started "How are you guys?"

**Find yourself cause I can't find you**

"Great" they replied together

**Be yourself, who are you?**

Richard nodded awkwardly and looked around the room, then motioned to the two vacant chairs in the corner.

**Find yourself cause I cant find you**

"Have a seat." He said more as a demand than anything

**Be yourself, who are you?**

Sitting down Kori complimented "You have a very beautiful house Richard." Again with the smile

**Who knows what could happen?**

"Thanks" He said smirking his famous smirk.

**Do what you do just keep on laughing**

"Umm, do you think I could use a phone? I have to call Rachel and tell her where I am." Garfield asked "I have to tell her where I am so she doesn't get worried."

**One things true there's always a brand new day**

"Sure, there's one straight down the hall."

**So you go and make it happen**

Once he left, Kori and Richard looked at each other, eye to…sunglasses.

**Do your best just keep on laughing**

"Still need a mask to hide your eyes?" she said smirking

**I'm telling you there's always a brand new day**

"Oh yea." He shrugged "I guess I'm not that comfortable without 'em."

**Who knows what could happen?**

"Hmm…interesting." There was a pause, and then Richard spoke up.

**Do what you do just keep on laughing**

"Why'd you leave Star?" he asked stepping forward, Kori standing up

**One things true there's always a brand new day**

She was about to reply when Garfield burst into the room breaking the moment leaving Richard almost pouting, and Kori turning away blushing. Gar raised his eyebrow in confusion at what they were about to say or do…

**I'm going to live today like it's my last day…**

SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDing

Oh…I'm so sorry! Another cliffe/cliffy! I didn't mean it! I wanted them to finish talking, but the lyrics to the song were done, and I didn't want to go on without the song! I'm so sorry! I know how much you guys hate 'em…but I guess it's apart of life. Next time I promise, (or at least TRY) not to have it be a cliffe/cliffy, so sorry again! But that's life for ya! What do you think Kori and Richard where gonna do?DANG YOU BEASTBOY!

Hope you liked it:D Review I appreciate!

Sincerely and truly love, your favorite authoress

I'mA RockStar

Laura


	6. Don't Cry

Hope you enjoy the 6th chapter!

Disclaimer: No…I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 6 'Don't Cry'

"What are you two doing?" Beastboy asked suspiciously, they both backed away blushing furiously

"Oh, nothing!" Kori replied laughing

Garfield raised an eyebrow trying to make-out what they were about to do, then gave up.

"Ok, well I just called Rachel and she said that I have to go home now…" He frowned, and was about to walk away when Richard spoke

"How are you getting to your car?"

"I haven't really thought about that…" He then began to walk again

"I bet Alfred could give you a ride, or one of the drivers. You know, so you don't have to walk." Richard suggested politely

"OK! Do I get to ride in a LIMO!" Garfield's face brightened with excitment

"Ugh…sure? I'll ask Alfred." He then walked to the phone down the hall to ask if a limo was available

"So Kori, what were you two doing before I came in?" Garfield asked slyly

"Garfield, we weren't doing anything! We were just talking…" She trailed of, as Richard came back into the room, a smirk on his handsome features

"Good news, Alfred said that he could drive you…in a limo." Garfield's face brightened up again, and he lifted up Kori and started singing

"I GET TO GO IN A LIMO! I GET TO GO IN A LIMO!"

Kori spun bewildered, what the crap was Garfield doing?

"G-Garfield…w-we get the p-point!" She stuttered out dizzily

"Whatch you smokin' boy?" Richard asked

After a couple of minutes spinning Kori, and singing, Garfield finally let her down.

"What the crap Gar? Seriously what ARE you smoking?" Asked Kori, while tumbling about the room dizzily

"Oh nothin', just coke!" he pulled out a can of coke and sniffed it "Well guys! See you later! I gotta go in my LIMO! HAHAHA!" he ran out of the room laughter filling the air

"Well then! That was interesting!" Kori exclaimed

"Yea…he's still the same old BB though."

"Yup, I can't believe Rachel told him he had to leave! We were gonna go to his place and talk!" Huffed an agitated Kori

"Who's Rachel?"

"You don't know who Rachel is?"

"Ugh…no." He replied stupidly

"Oh well…" She hesitated "She's Garfield's girlfriend…and she's…Raven."

"WHAT? REALLY! There going out! HAHAHA!" Richard exclaimed laughing

"Heh, yea. Pretty weird huh?"

"I would say!" A still laughing Richard replied

Kori smirked at Richard's laughing. _He sounds so…happy when he laugh's. He's so handsome, and tall…and funny! I missed him so much! ... Oh crap, I still love him! _Kori's eyes widened and she began to blush furiously.

"What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" A now CALM Richard asked very concerned for his…friend?

_Wow, she's so beautiful! And tall…she looks so cute when she blushes like that! I missed her so much! …Oh crap, I still love her! _Richard's eyes widened and he also began to blush furiously.

"Oh nothing! I'm just… Wait, why are you blushing?" She stepped closer

"Just because…I remembered that you didn't answer my question earlier. Why did you leave?"

Kori stepped away, looking around the room. She sat down again and sighed.

"Star, why did you leave me…us?" He blushed again when he heard how he said "me"

"Because….I-I had to." A tear streamed down her face, as she remembered how Raven had hurt her so much. Richard kneeled in front of her, and whipped away the tear.

"Why did you have to?"

"Because you both broke my heart." Tears now streaming down her face, she tried to turn away so he didn't have to see her like this, but his hands pulled her face gently towards his

"Because of Raven and I?" Kori nodded slowly, almost ashamed "I never truly loved her! I was stupid back then!" He hit himself in the forehead

"Yes, earlier that day I had told Raven…how-how I felt…towards you," she blushed a crimson shade "and, she went and asked you out…right before I was going to go and ask you if you wanted to go up to the roof…so I watched you two talk and blush. Then I ran to my room and packed." Kori looked down, tears still falling down her tanned face

"How…how did you feel…t-towards me now?" Richard stuttered nervously

"I…I LOVE YOU RICHARD! I always have, and I always will!" Kori stood up abruptly

"Kori…I…I love you too. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He stood up in front of her, still holding her face in his hands

She looked him in the eyes, those beautiful icy blue eyes, and he pulled her closer to him. Nothing separating them from each other, never again…She put her hands around his shoulders, tears falling down her face in happiness.

"Hey don't cry."

"I'm so happy, that you love me too…" She hiccupped and he laughed

They inched forward, and finally met in a sweet and innocent, first kiss.

When they parted, they kissed again…only more LONG and passionate this time.

True love is always and forever I guess…

SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDing

YAY:D They kissed! TWICE! Maybe that's what Gar barged in on? Sorry I suck at writing make-out scenes…and action scenes, that's why this isn't an action story…oh well!

I hope you liked this chapter, I know I did! I didn't even plan on them kissing but hey! Go with the flow! I'll update soon ya'll:D Oh and sorry it was so short! My bad!

Your friend,

I'mA RockStar

Laura


	7. How To Love Again

Sorry It took me so long to update! I had it written a couple of days ago, but something was messed up on my computer so It wouldn't update…Sorry again:D

Well guys, I'm already on the 7th chapter! And I'm really hot right now! So hope you like it! Oh and this chapter is mostly all Rachel and Garfield…just to let you know!

Disclaimer: I do not own the freaking Teen Titans already! Stop asking me!

Chapter 7 'How to Love Again'

On the way home from Richard's house, Garfield was happier than ever. For one thing, he was riding in a limo! And another, he was happy that he had re-met Kori and Richard. Maybe all four of them (including Rachel) would all have a double date or something… But hopefully, Kori accepted Rachel's apology, so those two had to talk big time.

When he finally reached his and Rachel's apartment, her ran up to his floor, instead of the elevator. That's how happy he was, nothing could stop him. He was on top of the world! Ok maybe not.

"Knock, knock, knock! Anyone home?" Garfield called in a sing-song voice

"Hang on Gar; I'll be there in a minute." His beloved Rachel Roth called to him

"I have all the time in the world sugar pie!" He sang again

She unlocked the door, and let Garfield in.

"Why the hell did you call me sugar pie? And why don't you have your key?" She questioned almost angrily

"I'm sorry Rae, I forgot it here after work!"

"Ok just don't do it again, you were lucky I was home."

"I know…" Garfield trailed off while looking in the fridge

"Didn't you eat?" She asked curiously

"Nope, no time. Richard came and abducted us, but at least I got to ride in a limo!" Garfield almost shouted

"Who's Richard, and who's 'us'?" Rachel had a knack at asking questions all the time, she should have become a detective…

"Oh, Richard Grayson, and 'us' as in Kori Anders…Remember! I met Kori today!" He replied like she was the stupidest person alive

"WHAT? Richard Grayson! And Kori Anders," she sighed after her outburst and then continued "How did you ever meet THEM?"

"Raven, Richard is ROBIN, and Kori is STARFIRE. We all recognized each other, and talked and stuff…" He sighed rolling his eyes

"WHAT? Really?" She was getting to worked up about this

"Yea, we all talked. I think Kori's gonna forgive you Rae! I'm so excited! I bet her and Richard are making out by now!" Gar said happily

**At Richard's mansion**

Kori and Richard where just finishing talking, and kissed. THEN they started to make-out.

**Back with Garfield and Rachel**

"Yea right! They just met after 4 years; I doubt they would do that so quickly!" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Yea your right…their probably doin' 'it' then! Haha." He started to laugh harder than usual

"Yep that's what their doing." Sarcasm dripping down each word "Gosh you're and idiot Gar." She rolled her eyes

"Fine be that way, I'm going to bed!"

"It's only eight o'clock doofus." She rolled her eyes for the third time that night; she was nearing her record of five.

"Oh…well I'm gonna…call Cy!"

"You don't know his number." Fourth time…

"Right I knew that! We should schedule a double date for all four of us! It would be so much fun! And THEN we could find out Cy's number!"

"Why oh why did I ever call you those two years ago?"

"Whatever Rae, you know you LOVE me!"

"Yes, sadly I do." She snorted at her reply

"Let's watch a movie…I'm BORED!"

"Fine...What movie?" she asked monotonously

"I dunno…how bout…I dunno." Raven rolled her eyes for the FIFTH TIME! Finally reaching her record of rolling her eyes at Garfield

They sat down to pick a movie when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Rachel got up and picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Ugh…who is this?" The voice asked

"Rachel Roth, why? Who is this?"

"Oh Rachel…haha. Hey." The voice was defiantly a man, but whom?

"Hi? Umm…Who is this?" she asked almost frightened…ALMOST frightened

"Oh this is Richard Grayson…" He trailed off

"Really? Hmm…never heard of you." She replied lying "Hey Gar! Who's this Richard Grayson person? Cause he's on the phone!"

"What! It's Richard? HANG ON!" He got up off of the couch and ran to the phone and put it on speaker "Hello!"

"What the crap? Is this Gar?" Asked the mysterious man named Richard…Grayson

"Yea it is, sorry bout that. Rachel is weird now a day!" Garfield began to laugh, only to be hit by Rachel…HARD

"OH RAE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" He began jumping around the room Raven, stared at the phone

"Wow Garfield, you're stupid," She said still staring at the phone

"Anyway! Kori's here…Yea, that's all I had to say." In the background you could hear someone talking to Richard

"Richard! No it's not; tell them what you REALLY have to say!" A furious Kori stated

"Whoa woman! Ok you guys, the reason WE called was because we wanted to know if…You guys wanted to hang out sometime."

"Sure…like when? Tomorrow? Saturday?" She questioned

"Tomorrow!" Kori said to Richard "I don't have to work tomorrow!"

"Ok tomorrow it is!"

And with that they hung up. Everyone nervous about the next day to come.

SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg

Well that took me awhile! Hope you liked it…it wasn't one of my best chapters but oh well!

Review people! It makes me…happy :D

Luv your friend

I'mA RockStar

Laura


	8. One More Sad Song Turns Out Happy

Hey again! I hope you just absolutely love the story! And I hope you absolutely enjoy this chapter! Keep R&Ring! I love all my reviews! I haven't had ONE SINGLE FLAME! Go me:D haha Oh and by the way, I just found out that this chapter…is a songfic! My third one! I guess I like writing these!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…but I DO own…my…pink pen! HA! Beat that! Oh and I do not own the song "One More Sad Song"…The All-American Rejects do!

Chapter 8 'One More Sad Song…Turns Out Happy'

**One boy one girl**

Sitting in front of her mirror, Kori Anders smiled to herself. For earlier that day, she had colored her hair to a beautiful auburn, her original hair color. She was so excited about meeting Gar, Richard, and Rachel, that she had to do something special. People at first wouldn't recognize her, but she hoped Richard liked it. From strawberry blonde, to her original Starfire haired self, in just 20 minutes!

**Two hearts their world**

Jumping up from her stool she was sitting on in front of the mirror, she walked to her closet to pick out an outfit for the night.

**Time goes by**

She chose an emerald green, cocktail dress that descended to just past her knees. The bottom of the dress was looser, and more twirler than the top. The top had a low V-neck that showed off her cleavage just a bit. It had no sleeves. It wasn't anything to fancy, but it would do perfectly for the night they had planed.

**Secrets rise**

Kori walked into the bathroom and started a hot shower.

**One more sad song**

Slipping into it she thought about that night. Hopefully everything would be fine, just like the old days. But she had a feeling that with Rachel it wouldn't be. There was bound to be a reminder of the past in some way, she just knew it.

**Tears shed she's gone**

Stepping out of the shower, Kori dried off with one of her many, purple towels and walked into her bedroom where she slipped on her favorite pair of shorts (not jean shorts, just regular boxer shorts) with purple, pink, and orange polka dots on them. She also put on her pink college sweat shirt.

**She'd take it back **

Walking into the bathroom again she put on the lightest bit of makeup, some mascara, a little blush, her clear lip-gloss, and some eye liner. She was almost finished. Kori took out her blow dryer and a brush for her hair, blow drying it always made it curly for some reason.

**If she only could**

Once finished with her hair (it was down, with masses of curls surrounding her face) she slipped on her dress, and some silver high-heels, that matched her necklace. Her necklace was very beautiful just like herself. It was silver with an emerald diamond hanging down her neck.

**All the perfect words they seem so wrong**

Finally she was ready to go…But it was only 6 o'clock, and they were planning on meeting at 7. What would she do until then?

**She's gone**

_**At Garfield and Rachel's **_

**You wish that you could learn to see**

Garfield was wearing a green long-sleeved button down shirt, with black pants. His feet were adorned by a pair of fancy black dress-up shoes. His hair was messily jelled. Personally he looked very professional and handsome.

**The door is closing you wish you could be**

Rachel on the other hand was wearing a violet cock tail dress. It was slim fitting and went to bellow the knees, but not to low. It was a slight V-neck, it like Kori's, had no sleeves. She was wearing a pair of black high-heels and a chocker necklace. Her make-up consisted of violet eye-shadow, and a light touch of mascara. She wore no lip-gloss, or lipstick. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, for it had grown over time to about her shoulders.

**Alone with you**

"Hey Rae, lookin good!" Gar complimented his girlfriend

**Alone with me**

"Thanks," A slight blush crept up her face "You don't look to bad yourself."

**What can I do?**

"I never look bad Rae, and you know that!'

**I can not breathe **

"Whatever Gar." She rolled her violet eyes "So what should we do until 7?"

**My heart is torn **

"I have no clue…Maybe we should call Kori, to see if she's ready?" He suggested

**For all to see**

"Why would we call her? Isn't she still mad at me?"

**Alone with you**

"I have no clue…again. Lets see if she is." Gar then strode over to the phone, picked it up and dialed Kori's number.

**Alone with me**

After a second or two, she answered. And again, Gar put it on speaker.

**Best friend **

"Hello, this is Garfield Logan, and Rachel Roth. How may I help you?" He said curtly

**Worst thing**

"What? Gar, what are you talking about? You called me!" You could almost hear her emerald eyes rolling

**She's been cheating**

"Oh yeah! So Kor are you all set for tonight?"

**Friend deceives **

"Yup, how bout you guys?"

**She leaves**

"Yeah we are, good, fine," he paused to take a breath "Let's just cut to the chase you girls. We all know that Kori's mad at Rachel, but will she ever forgive her?" Gar asked in an announcer voice

**Last day **

"I don't know if I can…" Kori trailed off "Because for one thing she hasn't apologized to me."

**She cries**

"Well why don't you two meet here, and work out your differences?"

**Whispers 'goodbye's **

"Umm…that's fine with me. How about you Kori?" Raven asked nervously

**She walks once more out the door**

"Sure…where do you guys live?"

**And all the perfect words they seem so wrong**

Garfield told Kori where they lived and with that she was off.

**She's gone**

Knocking on Garfield and Rachel's apartment door, Kori waited nervously. She, not expecting anything that was about to happen. She didn't know when they would open the door. Or what she and Rachel would talk about. Or where Garfield would go when they were…sorting out their differences. That's why life is so confusing, it's full of surprises.

**You wish that you could learn to see**

The door opened, and Kori saw the familiar face of Garfield Logan. She smiled one of her brilliant smiles and looked down at the carpet.

**The door is closing**

"Come in Kor!" Gar greeted

**You wish you could be**

**Alone with you**

**Alone with me**

Kori nodded and walked in, the apartment was very nice. The walls were painted a beautiful dark blue; the carpet was a dark brown. A couch sat on one wall, it was a lighter shade of brown than the carpet, and a rather large TV sat in front of a brown wood, coffee table. The kitchen was next to it, an island separating the two areas. Two stools with lighter blue seat covers were placed in front of the island. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances, and marble counter tops. There was a hallway leading down to what she thought would be the bathroom and two or three bedrooms.

**What can I do?**

**I can not breathe**

"You have a beautiful apartment Gar!" Kori smiled again and there was an awkward pause

**My heart is torn**

**For all to see**

"Oh! Thanks, we try our hardest to make our home one of the best!" Beastboy beamed at his smart comment "Well, I better get…going to the store for that milk! By the way Kor, I like your new dew! It suits you perfectly!" and with that he headed out the door, leaving Rachel and Kori alone.

**Alone with you**

**Alone with me**

"Um…so where should we start?" Kori asked shyly

**Please, please, please, please**

**Please stay!**

**Don't go away**

**My heart is saying "She's letting go of you"**

"How bout you sit down?" Kori nodded and sat down on the large leather couch "Well…I just wanted to say sorry. I had no intentions of you leaving at all! I thought I truly loved Robin, but I don't and never did…Will you ever forgive me Kori?"

**Stay**

**Don't go away**

"I just don't get it!" Kori sighed at her outburst "Why did you sound so happy for me when I told you about my feelings for him, and then go behind my back and steal him from me? I know he wasn't 'mine' per-say, but I told you how I felt and you went after him!"

**My heart is saying "She's letting go of you"**

**What can I do?**

"I too have absolutely NO clue why I did that either! As I said before, I thought I loved him, and I was being selfish! I wanted to get to him before you did…but now I know that I should have never done that, I'm so sorry Star! I never meant for us to end up like this, all old and fighting." They both smirked at how she said old "I thought we would be titans forever. But then I had to ruin it for all of us!" A silent tear ran down Raven's face, and many more ran down Kori's

**Alone with you**

**Alone with me**

"It would have happened sooner or later, the team breaking up and all," Kori stood "But it just ended sooner than we all thought possible. Eventually we would have gotten older, and realize that we didn't need to protect the city. It just ended sooner…"

**What can I do?**

**I can not breathe**

"But Star…Do you think we could just, you know; be friends again? Just like old times?" Rachel pleaded

**Alone with**

**Alone with you**

"Maybe not just like old times, but I guess we could try…" A slight smile appeared on both girls' teary faces. They stepped forward and hugged, not in a romantic way, but in a way that you could tell that they'd be friends for a long time.

**Alone with me**

Just then Garfield walked through the door. He set the milk down in the fridge and looked at the two, he then smiled and they parted from their sisterly hug.

**What can I do?**

**I can not breathe **

"I guess you two made up huh?" They both nodded "That's beautiful! I think I'm going to cry!" And he walked away, trying to sound like he was crying; both girls laughed, just like old times.

**My heart is torn **

**For all to see**

**Alone with you…**

SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg

I hope that chapter touched all your hearts…I know it touched mine:D

Keep reading everyone! And reviewing! I love all of you:D

Luv Your Friend,

I'mA RockStar

Laura


	9. Meeting A New Her And You

Well here I am again! I hope you like the chapter! Oh and…Sorry if it took a little longer than usual…What can I say? I'mA BusyPerson! Haha:D

Disclaimer: Again…I do not own the friggin Teen Titans!

Chapter 9 'Meeting a New You And Her'

Walking down the busy streets of Jump City, Garfield, Rachel, and Kori made their way to the restaurant they had reservations at.

"So Kor, are you and Richard an Item now?" Garfield asked curiously

"Well…I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders

"How come you don't KNOW!" He urged

"I don't know why I don't know! All's we did was kiss and tell each other how we feel, but he didn't say anything about us going out or anything." Kori sighed and looked away, feeling sad and embarrassed

"Hmm…Well we'll have to change all of that! The playboy prince of Gotham City isn't going to be a playboy anymore!" Rachel exclaimed awkwardly

"Well then…Oh here we are!"

They all walked into the restaurant and told them they had a reservation. The host showed them to a seat where Richard was already sitting. He stood when they neared the table, with a fabulous smile he said "Hey guys."

"Hi Richard!" Kori exclaimed with a gorgeous smile

"Hey Richie-poo! Whatchu up to?" Gar asked

"Not to much, how bout you?" Richard smirked at his comment

"Nothin'"

Garfield and Kori sat down, Rachel just stood there, waiting for something, but then again nothing at all.

"Hey Rae, what's up?" Richard asked, she was knocked out of her day dreaming

"Oh…Nothing much. What's up with you?" She smiled ever so slightly

"Not much, hey have a seat!" Richard sat down, and Rachel did the same

Richard glanced around the table; Kori was looking down at her hands, almost ashamed. Garfield and Rachel were looking at each other, questioning what to say next.

"Umm…So what have you guys been up to lately?" Richard asked, trying to make some small talk

"Nothing really, Kori forgave Rachel, they hugged, yadda yadda. Nothin really big…" Gar replied shrugging his shoulders as Kori and Rachel both gazed at him questionably

"Well…That's good!" Richard smiled a some what fake smile, but happy that the girls made up.

"Oh yea! It is!" Beastboy said back

"So what do you guys want to do after we eat?" Kori spoke up finally

"I dunno…something that's nothin I suppose!" Joked Gar, nobody laughed…Like usual.

Rachel was about to reply to his comment when a very pretty, waitress came to take their orders. She had blonde hair, bright blue eyes. All around she looked a LOT like…Terra?

"Hey guys, are you ready to order? Or would you just like you drinks?" She asked politely

"Drinks" Everyone at the table said simultaneously all looking at the attractive figure standing before them strangely

"Hey your Richard Grayson aren't you?" The waitress asked politely

"Yea…I am. Who are you?" Richard asked trying not to sound rude "Cause, you know, you look familiar!" He finished quickly

"Oh I'm Terra Markov," She paused to think for a moment "Have we met before? Because you know, of the familiar thing?"

"I think…so." Robin replied slowly

"In fact, you all look familiar." Terra stated looking around the table "Your Kori Anders, I know that. But you two…I've seen your faces before…But I can't quite remember." Her thoughts taking her away from the rest of the table

"Yea…It seems we have met before…Terra." Rachel said monotonously

Everyone looked at her, all thinking the same thing that standing before them was the so called 'deceased' Terra, former Teen Titan, former trader of the Titans. They all looked back at Terra in awe thoughts racing throughout everyone's heads _How did she live through the fight and eruption? _Or _How did she escape from the rock? _And finally _Should we trust her? Is she good now?_

"Terra…We have met before. You were a…Titan." They all let out a breath as Rachel said that

Terra's eyes wide with…fear? No, shock. _It's them! It really is them!_ A smile formed on her face.

"H-how did you know?"

"It's kinda obvious…Your hair and eyes are a no brainer. And your voice is…the same as before…" Kori stated with much hesitation

"This is so cool you guys!" Terra pulled up a chair and sat "So your," she pointed to Kori "Starfire, and your," she pointed to Richard "Robin. And you two are," she pointed to Garfield and then Rachel "Beastboy and Raven."

They all nodded their heads in reply "But…Where's Cyborg?" she asked curiously. They all bowed their heads in almost shame

"We don't know where he is…Or who he is." Beastboy said sadly

"Then we should find him you guys! We'll have the team back!" Terra stood up abruptly "Just like old times!"

"I don't know…Maybe." Richard said "We don't want to blow our…covers or whatever, so could you take our orders? We'll figure this out later."

"Umm…Sure." Terra said, wondering why they weren't excited about trying to find Cyborg.

After they all placed their orders Terra rushed back to the kitchen to tell the cook the orders. They all looked at each other in wonder.

"Well…This has been very interesting. Don't you think?" Richard asked

"Very interesting….Very, very interesting." Said a bewildered Kori staring into space

Kori sighed and looked around the restaurant. It certainly was beautiful, it seemed very expensive…The walls a light gold color. And the tables had either a maroon or gold table cloths, the chairs the same. All the plates and glasses were well…glass. And the silver-ware was gold…not silver. Everything seemed so expensive and perfect, like if you touched it, it would break. Hopefully that wasn't true.

Kori looked at Richard; he was looking around as, well as Rachel and Garfield. She looked into his eyes; they were a beautiful icy blue. She couldn't stop staring at them, they were just so entrancing. Looking at him made her heart hurt, and her stomach fill with butterflies. He looked at her smirking, she looked away blushing. Good thing he was sitting across from her, otherwise he would have heard her whisper:

"God, I love him so much…"

SoMuchForMyHappyEnding SoMuchForMyHappyEnding

I love love. Don't you? Haha…

I'm glad you all are still reading! But the reviews aren't coming in as…fluently as they used too. Why is that everyone? Don't you like the story anymore? If you don't then that's ok. I understand, but still review! I love it when you do:D

So keep reading and reviewing everyone! I love you all!

Love Your Friend,

I'mA RockStar

Laura


	10. You Found Me

I'm back everyone! I hope you like the next chapter! I finally reached double digits! Go me:D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans DeMint...ok? Also I don't own the song "You Fond Me" Kelly Clarkson does…I think…!

Chapter 10 'You Found Me'

**Is this a dream**

"Well that was some good stuff!" Gar exclaimed rubbing his stomach

**If it is please don't wake my from this high**

They all had finished their meals and decided to walk to the beach; it was only 10:00 o'clock so they still had a lot of time…on their hands?

**I've become comfortably numb **

Kori gazed up into the sky. It was a beautiful night in fact. The sky was a dark navy blue, but the starts shone brightly, twinkling brighter than a Christmas tree. She smiled at the sight of the starts, she had always loved them.

**Until you opened up my eyes**

Love, such a strong word for such a young girl. Yet Kori couldn't help feeling it for Richard. She knew that many girls in Gotham AND Jump City loved him, but probably not as much as Kori did. She knew she was being selfish, but she had to have him. She was the only girl that could look at him in that special way, the only one to be with him. Kori had always thought Richard Grayson was very attractive and very familiar, but she could never imagine him being Robin. Robin the multi-million dollar playboy prince of Gotham and Jump City. She thought that he was always just some random soul, someone with nothing special about him; only his looks and his personality were special, really special. She never thought that he was the person that he was. She didn't want to sound cruel about thinking he wasn't famous or rich at the least, but it was the only way she could explain it to herself.

**To what it's like**

Kori loved him to much for words, more than any other girl that knew him, or had a fling with him. Hopefully he loved her just the same, for if he didn't like he had said, her heart would break, and she wouldn't be able to take it.

**When everything's right **

She sighed at her selfish and lovey-dovey thoughts, looking up at Richard's handsome features.

**I can't believe **

"What's wrong Kor?" He asked, he had always cared about her, and obviously still did…hopefully in the same romantic way she did for him

**You found me **

"Nothing at all…it's just so beautiful tonight!" She smiled and looked back up into the sky

**When no one else was looking **

_You're beautiful yourself Kori Anders… _Richard thought dreamily _I'll never be able to get over you…_

**How you know just where I would be?**

Rachel looked at Garfield; he was staring intently at the two love-birds in front of them. Obviously he was aware of the love simmering between the two. _Sometimes _Rachel thought _I think that they should just get married all ready, it's very surprising that they already haven't already, or at least started going out!_

**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion **

"Those two are so keen to each other." Garfield stated

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

"Yea they are. It's kinda…sickening seeing them like that. They should just go out already!" Raven replied smirking

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

"Oh well, that's love for ya."

**You found me**

"Yea it is…Were we ever like that?" Raven asked her boyfriend

**You found me**

"I bet we were!" He laughed at how silly him and Rachel would look doing that

**So here we are and that's pretty far**

He looked forward again and saw that Kori and Richard had begun walking on the shore, Richard looking around; anywhere but at Kori. And Kori was looking down.

**When you think of where we've been **

"Look at them now! You can almost see the blush on their faces." Garfield said almost in a whisper

**No going back **

"Yeah, their really obvious." Rachel said looking at the two

**I'm fading out**

All of a sudden a huge wave came crashing down on Kori and Richard. It was so big it knocked the pair off of their feet Richard landing on top of Kori. They both blushed furiously at their sudden position, but neither made a move to get up. They both lay, staring intently into the each others eyes. Kori's arms around Richard's back, and Richard's hands surrounding her head.

**All that has faded me within **

"Oh, I'm sorry Robin…" Kori whispered trailing off staring intently into his crystal blue eyes.

**You're by my side **

"It's ok Star…" Richard whispered quietly, staring into her emerald orbs

**Now everything's fine**

Kori's heart was beating like she had just sprinted twenty-two miles, her stomach filled with butterflies; she gulped as Richard moved his hands to her face, pulling his face towards hers. Kori's eyes fluttered shut, as he leaned forward. He silently let his eyes close as the space between them closed, inclosing them in a warm and sweet, yet wet kiss.

**I can't believe **

The scene playing out before Garfield and Rachel was a very romantic, yet disturbing one. They stood in awe, mouths gapping open. Both dumbstruck to what was going on.

**You found me**

"Well then…That's interesting!" Garfield said laughing quietly so not to disturb the two.

**When no one else was looking **

"Yeah it is. That never happened to us, wonder why." Rachel wondered staring at Richard and Kori, envious as to why Garfield and her had never experienced a moment like that.

**How did you know just where I would be?**

"I dunno…maybe we should keep going, it looks like they'll be a while."

**Yeah you broke through all of my confusion**

Rachel nodded and they both made their way down the long sandy beach, she looked back when they past them and they were still in the same position.

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

Richard pulled Kori into his lap, still staring into her eyes.

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

"Kori, I love you so much…I'll never be able to get over you." Richard said smirking

**You found me**

"Richard, I love you so much too! I too will never ever, be able to get over you." Kori beamed at their confessions, and started to laugh at how silly they probably looked.

**You found me**

They all were still in their formal ware from dinner, but Richard and she were drenched from the wave.

**And I was hiding**

"We probably look like a bunch of drunk goons!" Kori said still laughing

**Til' you came along and showed me where I belong**

"Yeah we probably do!" Richard began to laugh as well "Hey where's Rach and Gar?" They both glanced around the beach to find them

**You found me **

"I have no clue! Those crazy goons!" Kori and Richard laughed

**When no one else was looking **

"Their probably somewhere making-out!" Richard said still laughing

**How did you know?**

_**With Rachel and Garfield**_

**How did you know?**

Deciding that the bench was worthy, they both sat down and cuddled. Looking into Raven's shinning violet eyes, he leaned forward to kiss her, she replied back by kissing him.

**You found me**

_**Back with Kori and Richard**_

**When no one else was looking **

"I wouldn't doubt it!" They both laughed again at their silly idea

**How did you know just where I would be?**

The two looked so happy. There was an air around them, telling near them that they were two of the happiest people alive. But of course nobody was around to feel that air, it was eleven o'clock at night, most everybody that lived near the beach was fast asleep, dreaming of fantasies and the future that dreams can hold.

**Yeah you broke through all of my confusion**

They stopped laughing to look around again, they probably looked like a couple of dorks, drenched, sitting on the beach in each other's arms. But they didn't care, they were in love.

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

"Don't you think we should go and look for them?" Kori asked curious as to where their friends were.

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

"Ah…sure. We don't want to lose them!" And with that they both stood up to go

**You found me**

Holding hands they walked away from the spot they fell and kissed, Kori was almost skipping she was so happy. _This must mean that we're together! _She thought all to excitedly.

**You found me**

They walked about half a mile when the finally spotted two figures sitting on a bench looking out into the sea.

**You broke though all of my confusion**

"There they are! Let's go get them and head home!" Kori exclaimed and starting sprinting to their friends

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

"HEY! YOU CHEATER!" Richard laughed and started running after Kori

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

"Well, our moment alone has been ruined." Rachel said monotonously

**The good and the bad and the things in-between **

"Oh well…We'll have plenty more Rae, and you know it!" Garfield laughed, only to be hit on the head by a certain raven

**You found me**

"Hey! What was that for!" Garfield yelped

**You found me…**

SoMuchForMyHappyEnding SoMuchForMyHappyEnding

I'm not sure if the song really went to well with the chapter, but I hope it did!

Well review everyone! I hope you enjoyed:D It was the longest chapter yet! All for you guys! That song is one of my favorites of Kelly's…Go her! haha

Luv Your Friend

I'mA RockStar

Laura


	11. The Muffin Man Is Baack

The epic journey of these…four lives continues! I hope you all enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it! This will most definitely be the longest chapter, for all of my other chapters are very short, and to me that's kinda annoying. So then…READ!

**Disclaimer: **My children…I still do not own the Teen Titans! But listen here everyone, I am hoping to…own all of the seasons of the Teen Titans, and the movie (When it comes out in the fall)! But either way, I hope you still keep reading meh story: P

**Chapter 11 'The Muffin Man Is Baack'**

Pouring some _Frosted Flakes _into her blue polka-dotted bowl, Kori Anders sighed recalling the events from the previous night. She had so much fun with everyone, especially Richard. After they had decided to go, they walked back to their cars and departed after saying quick good-byes. Kori was so ecstatic after her and Richard's heated kisses that she could barley get to sleep. So now, taking a bite of her cereal, Kori was half asleep.

That day, she was planning to take an at least 4 hour nap, she was so tired. That night she had nothing planned, and being the weekend and she not having to work, she was going to do something exciting…Or at least time consuming. For tomorrow she needed her rest. Because tomorrow her, Richard, Rachel, and Garfield were going to go out on a boat and swim…and bask in the sun, or something like that. They had no idea where or how they were going to get the boat, but someway, somehow they would.

Finishing the last bite of her breakfast, Kori again thought about the next day. She sighed and picked up her now empty of all cereal and milk, bowl and loaded it into the dishwasher. Kori headed into her living room to pick out a movie that she could hopefully fall asleep to.

She had just picked out a movie when her cell phone started to ring. She rushed over to the counter where it was located, and checked the caller id. It was Richard.

Kori picked it up with no hesitation and answered.

"Hey Richard!" She beamed at the thought of him.

"Hey Kor. Whatchu up to?"

"I was just about to pop in a movie, why? What are you doing?" She asked curious as to why he had called.

"Oh…Ok" Richard laughed at himself and then continued "I was just wondering how you were doing…" He trailed off.

"I'm great! Richard…why did you call? I can tell that you had something to say or ask, so tell me!" She giggled at how cute her 'boyfriend' could be at times, even without doing anything.

"You can tell huh? Well I guess I better spill then!" Richard smirked and then continued "So, since miss giggly pants is so lazy today, I mine as well not tell you, unless you want to be told…" He finished teasingly.

"Oh Mr. Grayson! I most definitely want to be told! So tell now, or I will hang up!" She giggled again.

"Ok, ok, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today, but since you're so lazy then never mind."

"Humph…I would LOVE to do something Robbie-poo! But…" She sighed "I fear that we can most certainly not do anything because I'm so lazy!" They both laughed at Richard's former nickname and how she was talking _Just like old times _Richard and Kori thought at the same time.

"Fine then we WON'T cuddle on the couch like I was planning. And we WON'T fall asleep in each others arms. You ruined my day miss giggly lazy pants!" He angrily joked

"Richard! That's so romantic! I would have never thought of watching a movie AND falling asleep with in your arms..." She beamed randomly

"Well…" Richard sighed "I suppose I'll be their in…A little bit…I think? Where do you live?"

Kori gave him her address, and said a quick goodbye, for she was VERY giddy at the moment and could not stand knowing that she and ROBIN were going to cuddle on her couch, and hopefully fall asleep in each other's arms. That sounded so romantic. Kori and Richard, Richard and Kori, Kori Grayson, Robin and Starfire. Kori sighed for the, what seemed like, umpteenth time. She was such a romantic…

The next day, Kori awoke with a brilliant smile. She glanced around her room, and got out of bed. She had to ware something special, even though she would be in her swim suit most of the day. It took her a good half hour to choose what to ware; she decided on a turquoise, and pink stripped suit. And for CLOTHES she choose a matching pink wife beater, and some light blue short-shorts. Her shoes consisted of white old-navy flip flops. No make-up was needed that day, if she did ware any, it would smear from the water.

Kori sighed in content at her outfit and looked in the mirror in alarm. Her hair…She completely forgot about one of the most important features she had. Brushing her hair she thought about Richard. He was perfect. With his beautiful eyes and face. He was way to perfect for a girl like herself.

She had barley anything to offer him, her hair was nice and so were her eyes. But other wise nothing else. Her body was slim and sort of muscular but besides those things, nothing was that good. Her eye brows were REALLY weird, and she was…ugly. She wondered at times how she had become a model. She didn't have anything to offer for the agency OR Richard…

Setting the brush down onto the counter, she picked up a rubber band for her hair. Kori had just decided to put it up into a easy but stylish high pony-tail. If she had done anything else with it, it would have easily gotten ruined by the water.

Checking herself over again, she walked into the living room area and glanced around to see if anything was on. Shaking her head "No" she got the keys to her mustang convertible and her beach bag then she was out the door. She could just take a cab, but she decided against that.

Starting the ignition to her car, the radio blast through out the entire garage, that's how loud it was. She turned it down a little and picked up her phone, just remembering to call Richard about that day.

She dialed and he picked up almost instantly.

"Hey babe, how's it goin?"

She smirked "Why hello Mr. Grayson, I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm perfectly perfect!" Kori giggled at his answer.

"Did you find a boat for today?"

"Well of course I did! Bruce let me rent one out…I could have on my own but NOO, I just HAD to get permission." Richard rolled his eyes at Bruce's antics, sometimes he could be a real pain.

"That's wonderful! Now I will live knowing that we don't have to paddle out into the ocean!"

"Well that's a good thought."

"Yeah it is. But if we DID have to do that, would you have paddled with me?" She questioned flirtatiously.

"Why of course Miss. Anders. Who WOULDN'T want to go with you?" He replied with a HINT of sarcasm.

"Hmm…I never thought about it that way, I guess nobody." She smiled finally pulling out of the garage.

"Are you leaving?" Richard asked curiously.

Why yes I am. Aren't you leaving yet?"

"Well I will now! Do you know where to go?"

"Umm…Actually no I don't." She replied almost embarrassed.

"That's ok then. Why don't you just meet me at that one café where we met…I'll be there in about fifteen minutes ok?"

"Ok that sounds good to me!" And with that they both said their good byes and she was off towards her favorite café.

**At The Café With Richard And Kori**

Both Kori and Richard were sitting down at a table with each other. Before they left they decided to get something to eat or drink.

"Are you excited for today Richard?" Kori asked cutely.

"Why of COURSE I am! Why wouldn't I be? I mean I get to spend the WHOLE day with my best girl." Richard winked at Kori while she blushed a scarlet.

Then out of the blue a teenage girl came up to Richard with wide eyes. She didn't say anything, just stared…Until,

"Like, OMG! Aren't you THE Richard Grayson?" She screeched.

"Yeah, I am…And who are you?" Richard questioned the goggled eyed teen.

She gasped and then announced to the whole café, "I'M LACEY! Like OMG! I can't WAIT to tell all the girls! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUDOGRAPH?"

"Ugh…" Richard glanced around the room in fear that somebody had heard her "Sure thing...Lacey?" He grimaced, she was just like Kitten.

She nodded and took a pad of paper and a pink frilly pen out of her what must have been very expensive, purse.

"Thanks so much! Now I can tell EVERYBODY that I met the FAMOUS and EXTRA spicy, RICHARD GRAYSON!" Now that made Kori lift up an eye brow. Extra spicy? What the hell was that about?

Richard glanced around again, now almost every woman was staring at him with hearts in their eyes, and almost every man glaring at him with envy. He shrugged sheepishly and quickly signed the girls' paper. She looked at it in awe and scampered away.

The café was silent for the time being. Everyone in to much awe that Richard Grayson had shown his face in the same café, twice that same week. Richard turned his head to face Kori again; she was glaring daggers at some of the women that were going gaga for HER man. Richard smirked his smirk, and shook his head in amusement. Jealousy was a very dangerous thing, he guessed.

"Kor, are you ok there?" He laughed when she didn't respond "KORI! Hey, look at me!" He waved his hands in front of her face to get her attention.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked turning her head to face Richard.

"Well, a girl came up wanting my autograph, she shouted my name and you looked out to the other people, and started glaring holes through some of their souls…HAHA THAT RHYMED!" He finished grinning like he just found out Kori wasn't lesbian…Because of COURSE she isn't!

"Oh yea…That's just lovely that you learned how to rhymed while I was gone. Now should we get something or should we just sit here like complete defuses?" Came a sarcastic reply.

"Let's order." He said, not quite getting the sarcasm playing in her voice.

"Ok then…What do you want?"

"I dunno…OH! A MUFFIN!" He beamed and got up and ran to the counter for his muffin.

"We meet again Mr. Muffin Man." Richard said evilly to the manager, his eyes turning into mere slits.

"Why Mr. Grayson! You've chosen to grace us with your presence! How lovely! What would you like?" The Muffin Man Manager asked, unfazed by Richard's nickname for him.

"Umm…I want a…" Richard trailed off looking at the menu, angry customers were lining up behind him he was taking so long deciding.

"Mr. Grayson, you must chose now or get out of line. My other customers are getting frustrated." The fat man behind the counter glanced behind Richard with a worried expression.

"Oh sure whatever. I'll just have a…" He trailed off again only to be glared at "Umm…OH! One of your FAMOUS blueberry and cinnamon apple muffins! Their my favorite!" Richard said beaming at the muffin man.

"Again Mr. Grayson…We don't have those. I'm truly sorry, but we do not." The man shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"That's straight! How come you don't have those? Are your non-speaking Spanish or English, Mexican muffin cookers to lazy to make them? Or are YOU just too lazy to speak to them in their…native tongue, and ask them to start making them!" Richard huffed angrily

The manager…Mr. Muffin Man…Eyed Richard, and looked back at the muffin cookers. They were all staring at their manager questionably…Could they have possibly understood what Richard had said? Then out of the navy blue, one of them spoke up.

"Umm…We can understand everything that you're saying. Did you forget that you HAVE to speak English to work here?" Everybody in the café went silent…"We'll take that as a 'no'." and with that they all went back to…muffin cooking.

"Well then! That was interesting!" Richard said bewildered.

"Yes…That was." Mr. Muffin Man Manager replied.

"Any who, I guess since you don't have a blueberry and cinnamon apple muffin; I'll just have a banana-nut and strawberry muffin." Richard smiled in satisfaction.

"Again sir, we do not have those types of muffins. They do not come mixed like that, but you can of course get either banana-nut and a strawberry muffin, both separate. Or you could get a blueberry muffin, and purchase a cinnamon apple. They do not come mixed like that…I know I just repeated my self." The tired man replied.

"FINE THEN! I'll just have a coffee." And with that Richard walked off to his and Kori's table.

"What was all of that about Richard?" Kori questioned.

"Oh nothing…We should just go." He said Kori nodded her head in agreement and they both headed out the door.

In the café was a confused manager, he had a steaming cup of black coffee in his hands. The coffee was supposed to be for Richard Grayson…But where did he go? The man shrugged his shoulders and went back behind the counter to assist his customers.

**Back With Our People (Kori and Richard)**

"That's hilarious Richard…" Kori laughed after Richard had previously told her the story, about back in the café.

"Yea…Who would have guessed that the non Spanish OR English speaking Spanish guys could understand us, even though they don't speak English…" Kori sighed at her…'boyfriends' stupidity.

"We should get going Rich…I bet their waiting for us." And with those words Richard pulled out of the parking lot, and they were on their way to the docks where the rented out boats were.

SoMuchForMyHappyEnding SoMuchForMyHappyEnding

Well sorry it took so long for me to update…I was super duper busy…And the I am not racist... I was just trying to…I have no clue but still. I hope you liked it:D

Oh and…if there were any mistakes…Then that's not my fault…it's…YOU MOMS! No I'm just kidding!

Review ya'll…

Your Friend

I'mA RockStar!

Laura


	12. The Sun, Some Love, And A Bald Man

Well I'm getting down there. I'm definitely almost finished, not that I want to be, but I bet you guys don't want the story dragging on and stuff…So review! I hope you like it!

Oh and in the last chapter, you know how Richard was like "That's straight!" to the manager? Well…If you were and are confused by that, it's just an inside joke, instead of saying "that's gay" We say "That's straight" One, because if you say "that's gay", it might offend people, so that's straight is a perfect replacement…Thing…and Two, again it's an inside joke between me and a friend.

And do remember how in the beginning of this story, I asked you all who wrote the name of my story? Well I just remembered about that…so here's the answer and **WINNERS**! ;D

Answer:

Song: **My Happy Ending,**

By:** Avril Lavigne…**

Winners:

**SaPphiRe.'.moi**

**StarfireandFrizzBFFS**

**Rockenpixxi16**

**GatorPups95 (aka BehindmyBlueeyes77)**

Sorry I forgot about that…I know it's not that big of a deal but still! And if you told me, then I probably forgot to write it down…and I'm deeply sorry for that! And if you're wondering what you win…well you win your name on this story and chapter:O :D

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the Teen Titans everyone… Oh well… I bet I'll live Oh and I don't own "El Picasso Nuevo…I mean 'El Tequila'

**Chapter 12 'The Sun, Some Love, And a Bald Man'**

Kori stared at the boat in awe…It was a beautiful speed boat. Everything about it was so perfect; she squealed and hugged Richard in excitement.

"So…I'm gonna guess that you like it?" Richard smirked, still embracing her.

"I LOVE it Richard! It's beautiful! I know that it's not yours or mine, but I still absolutely love it!" She grinned letting go of him, she was hesitant to do so at first.

"I'm glad you do, I picked it out knowing that you would like it." Kori, still beaming she inched her arms around his neck, slowly pulling his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"I love it Richard…But not as much as you of course." She smirked and let go of him, only to be pulled back by Richard.

"I love you too Kor…" He smiled and kissed her on the check.

"Would you two just get a room!" Announced a grinning Garfield, Rachel rolled her eyes at Garfield, Kori, and Richard.

"Shut up Gar."

"FINE Rachel, be that way! Just prance around and ruin all of my fun why don't ya!"

"FINE Garfield, I will." Rachel smirked at Gar's shocked expression.

Shrugging the conversation off, Richard and Kori stepped into the boat. They looked back at the arguing couple.

"Are you two coming? Or should we just leave you here to fight all day?" Richard asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"We're coming, we're coming! Hold your horses…Geezer." Garfield said stepping into the boat.

"Geezer?" Rachel asked, confused at how stupid her boyfriend could get.

"Shut up! I just made it up ok!" Rachel too stepped into the boat.

"Well that's great…" Rachel trailed off monotonously.

"SO! Maybe we should just forget all of this ever happened and go swimming!" Kori suggested forcing a smile onto her features.

"Good idea Kor! Now let's be on our gleeful way." Richard said agreeing with her.

"Then start the boat genius." Guess who said that.

Richard stared dumb-struck at Rachel for a second and then pulled the keys out of his pocket and stumbled over to the…Steering wheel.

They pulled out of the harbor with ease, Richard must have practiced driving a boat and everybody noticed.

"Wow someone's an expert at driving boats."

"Who's that?" Came a dumb reply/question from non other than the comedian Garfield Logan.

"Who do you think?" Rachel said, her boyfriend's stupidity getting on her nerves.

"Umm…Me?" Garfield backed away at Rachel's facial expression "I was just kidding Rae! I really meant to say Richard!" He sheepishly smiled while rubbing his back with an almost shrug "Heh…"

After 5 minutes of pointless bickering, they were finally to their destination which was…well nothing. It was all water; you could still see the shore, but not enough to be disturbed by it (Or so they thought!). It was simply breath taking to them all, the water was a memorizing blue. The shore was almost entrancing, the green of the trees, and the almost gold of the sand. But off into the horizon you could still see some sky-scrapers; those ALMOST ruined the whole effect that the shore and water gave off.

They all sighed simultaneously, and looked at each other in bewilderment that they had sighed at the same time…Weird how the scenery can have that effect you.

"So should we lather up with all that sun screen and be on our way into the deep blue?" Garfield asked, making sure to make "lather" stand out in the sentence.

"Ok."

"Sure…"

"Sounds good to me!"

Came three replies to his question. Garfield shrugged and got out his and Rachel's sun screen and began "lathering" up with it after taking off his shirt. Kori and Rachel did the same, only they took off their bottoms and top (their CLOTHES NOT swim suits!). Richard finally turned off the boat and flung the anchor to the deep depths of the sea. He walked to the back of the boat and his mouth hung open, he could swear that drool was about to make a visit to the floor today. In front of him stood an almost naked Kori Anders, she was wearing her skimpy, but not sluty swim suit. She looked absolutely amazing. He licked his lips in pleasure.

Kori waved her hands in front of Richard's face, and called for him. He tore his eyes from her and stared into her emerald orbs blushing. Richard quickly wiped away the drool that was carelessly rolling down his chin.

"I like your swim suit Kor." He said devilishly slurred.

"Why, thank you _Robin_." She replied sexily and flirtatiously, knowing that he enjoyed being called Robin by her. She also looked him up and down _He's looking 'nummy' today. _Kori thought, she smacked her fore head at her sick thoughts.

"OK! Let's go swimming shall we!" Garfield almost shouted, interrupting their moment.

And with that they stepped up onto the back end of the boat, tilting the front up. They looked at each other, excitement dancing in their eyes.

"On the count of three!" Richard exclaimed.

"ONE!" The four shouted at once, on the shore people stared out at them in bewilderment.

"TWO!" Taking a deep breath…

"THREE!" And they plunged into the ocean all together…

Under the water the fish were staring up at the four lone figures that had just came plummeting into their home. It wasn't every day a fish saw a human you know.

Not being able to take being under the water any longer, they swam up to the surface to take a gasp of air. It was a satisfying sensation air was, especially after being under water for about…2 seconds.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Shouted a now extremely hyper Garfield.

"YEAH IT WAS!" Replied another hyper man…Named Richard Grayson yelled…Scary huh? TWO hyper grown men…Wow.

"Settle down you two! It wasn't THAT great. Actually it was very pointless." The past was catching up with all of them as Rachel said that.

"It wasn't POINTLESS Rachel, just…Very…Weird. But super fun!" Kori beamed, just then noticing they were still in the water, now THAT was weird. Four adults, jumping into the ocean. And then all of them not noticing that they were still in the water, but having a conversation. She then burst out laughing "HAHA! THIS IS SO FUNNY! Look at us! Four adults, just jumped into the ocean like kids in a candy store, and now we're having a VERY pointless conversation IN THE WATER!" They all began laughing stupidly, even Rachel cracked a giggle or two.

**Jump City Shore Line/Beach**

People were wildly looking around. Where in Davy Jones's Locker was that laughing coming from? It sounded very familiar to the citizen's of Jump City.

"IT'S SUPER MAN! LOOK IN THE SKY!" Some random dude shouted pointing up, nobody followed his…Finger though, they were all A) To busy looking for the source of the laughing or B) Didn't believe that Super Man would 'grace' them with his presence.

But one lone child did look up into the sky…The man was right. It WAS Super Man!

Anyway, with all the other 'SANE' people, they were looking around frantically when again a random person shouted out,

"HYENAS! THE HYENA'S HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE ZOO! AND THEY ARE LOOKING FOR US!" The beach goers were now very frightened. It DID sound like hyenas!

A very old man that went by the name of Slade Wilson looked around; he was in a very ugly AND tight Speedo suit. Like any other person that went to the beach, he was relaxing, basking in the sun. _Everyone at this beach is insane _Slade thought _there isn't any damn zoo in Jump City! Good lord…Everyone is psychotic!_ Slade shook his head and got back to reading his book, called "How To: Live Normally After Being a Psychotic Evil Mad Man"

**Back With Our…Ex-Hero's But Still Our OLD Favorite…Hero's…THAT WE LOVE!**

By now the laughing had ceased, for they were starting to choke on salt water.

"Well then! I think we should go back into the boat for a while, I don't really want to die today." Kori suggested as more of a command than anything.

The boat wasn't to far away, only a couple of yards away. They climbed up the mini latter, and dried off a little bit with their towels.

"That was really fun you guys!" Kori beamed.

"YEAH IT WAS!" Exclaimed the very hyper Beast boy.

"Settle down their cow boy!" Rachel said walking over to her boyfriend, and touched his shoulder gently "Settle down Gar, it's not the end of the world." She said nodding her head.

Those words didn't really do anything to the way to hyper man…boy, he just stood there staring at Rachel.

"Whatever woman!"

"Let's jump in again!" asked a very sopping wet Richard. His hair was now in his face, and there were streaks of white, from the sunscreen that was SUPPOSED to be water proof, but obviously wasn't. His chest was a mixture of white and water, he looked a mess.

The three just stared at him, in awe at how he could still be wet, and how the sunscreen was dripping.

"Well then…!" Kori said bewildered at her…boyfriend. But she had to admit, he was finely chiseled. She began staring at him, drool escaping from her wide open mouth.

"What! Was it something I said?"

They shook their heads and Garfield walked the back of the boat, and sprinted to the back and jumped off. Wow. A couple seconds later he swam to the surface gasping for air, he looked just like a fish.

"You ok their bucko?" Rachel asked slightly amused by his actions.

"YES! THAT WAS AAAAWESOME!" He yelled the A's in awesome with his mouth wide open, shaking his head back and forth in excitement. Making him look somewhat like a giant monkey fish.

Richard tore his eyes away from Kori, with wide eyes at what Garfield had done. Her ran to the front of the boat and sprinted to the back, and jumped in. So he pretty much did the same thing as Garfield, Kori never took her eyes off of Richard.

He came up gasping for air; he too looked like a giant monkey fish.

"THAT WAS AAAAWSOME!" Shaking his head while yelling the A's.

"I'm surrounded by complete idiots." Rachel said monotonously.

"You still have me Rae." Kori replied, still staring at Richard.

"That's my point…" Rachel walked to the front of the boat and jumped of dangerously, obviously not being able to take the insaneness any longer.

"She says that we're idiots! HA I mean look at her!" Kori exclaimed still not tearing her eyes off of her…'boyfriend', mouth hanging open.

Kori sat down on the back seat which was almost like a couch. She shook her head and closed her eyes, basking in the sun, just like Slade had done.

After a couple more hours of swimming and jumping off the back of the boat, the four were tired, so they decided to head back to LAND, and get something to eat.

"I had a lot of fun today you guys!" Kori said, still in her spot on the back seat of the boat (lying down). She had of course swam almost just as much as the others.

"Yeah so did I. We have to do more things like this some other time." Richard agreeing with Kori.

Soon the boat pulled into its rightful spot in the harbor. They tied it up and Kori looked at a lone figure standing on the dock, she raised her perfectly plucked and waxed eye brow. The figure was definitely a man. A very tall man with chocolate brown skin, and no hair. He looked vaguely familiar to Kori. He was staring at the group in bewilderment.

"Excuse me…" Kori said shyly "May we help you?"

The man turned his attention to the young model. His eyes widened and he shouted out,

"YOU GUYS!" He was beaming by now and everybody on the boat was staring at him. "Don't ya'll recognize me!" They shock their heads and Kori scudded over to Richard.

"Do you know who this is?" She whispered. He nodded his head slowly; you could almost hear the gears in moving inside his head.

"It's me!" The man said "Cyborg…" He whispered the last part slowly, so nobody would hear.

Kori, Richard, Garfield, and Rachel's eyes turned into the size of saucers.

"Cyborg! It's really you?" Garfield whispered barley audible.

"Well yeah! But you guys should call me Victor, just incase people find out it's me…" He said winking slyly at his long lost friends.

"Hey Vic…? Do you wanna go grab a bite with us?" Kori asked excitedly beaming.

"Sure! But I have to pick up Karen so she won't feel left out." He said nodding and grinning.

"Karen?" Garfield questioned.

"Yeah! My wife…Karen STONE! Bee." He whispered the 'Bee' so no one at the harbor could hear besides his long lost friends.

"YOU'RE MARRIED? Congratulations!" Richard congratulated as he got out of the boat to lock it up to the dock.

"Thanks man!" Victor replied clapping Richard's back "So how's life been for ya? HAHA!" Victor laughed at his 'joke'.

"Pretty good…?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"What's it like to be the HEIR to Wayne Enterprises?" Victor smirked at himself.

"Oh ya know, I get all the chicks," He looked at Kori flirtatiously "And stuff…So it's pretty good." He looked back at Victor who looked at him questionably.

"Why'd you look at Miss Anders here when you said all the chicks? Something goin' on between you?"

"Actually Victor, yes there IS something…I think…" Kori said smiling at Victor's shocked expression.

"Well I'll be darned! You two finally got together! And Gar and Rae too!" By then Victor was beaming.

After a while of talking about nothing really on the dock, the FIVE ex-Titans walked back to their cars. Someone always talking.

"So where should we eat?" Richard asked when they reached their destination.

"How about that one restaurant!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Oh yeah Gar, that one restaurant." Rachel rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"No that one! Remember Rae, we went there that one time…" He paused to take a breath "Wasn't it called 'El Picasso Nuevo'?" Whatever that means…

"Gar you're thinking of 'El Tequila'." Rachel stated, knowing that it was she was right.

"YEAH! That's it! Let's go there, they have the best Quesadillas!" Garfield, being Garfield, instead said "QuesadiLLas..." Sounding out the "L's", just like Napoleon Dynamite's grandma…

Everyone agreed and they headed to 'El Picasso Nuevo'…I mean 'El Tequila', Garfield's FAVORITE restaurant. Victor, like he had said, went and picked up Karen and got there a couple minutes after everybody else.

They stepped out of the car and greeted each other.

In the Mexican restaurant they talked and ate 'El Tequila's' famous chips and salsa. They mainly talked about the past and how life had been treating them so far, the hardships and good…ships. And of course they ate a lot too.

Kori thought it was magnificent that the old team plus one, was back together. She was also so happy that she and Richard were officially a couple. It could only get better from there.

SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg SoMuChFoRmYhApPyEnDiNg

I know that the last paragraph sounded like I was finishing the story off, but there are one or two more chapters to come! We're getting down to the last final strings…of thread…I really hope you liked it, and laughed a lot…; D (And if you're wondering what 'El Tequila' is, well it's a little Mexican restaurant in the town I live in…so yea.

So…here comes the cliché! Review! Review! You can even flame (lightly) I don't care:D (But why would you? It's such a great story right? ;D)

Ok so keep reading and reviewing! I'll try to update soon!

Love Your Friend

I'mA RockStar!

Laura


	13. Take My Breath Away

**Chapter 13 'Take My Breath Away' **

Her emerald orbs fluttered open. She glanced around the room slowly; unsurely. Then everything came fading back into her memory. She was at Richard's mansion. In his room. In his bed. With him. They had watched a movie the night before and stayed up late, and Richard persuaded Kori to spend the night. She was still a little sleepy, but that would soon ware off. Out of the corner of her eye, some sun peaked out from closed blinds. It was probably 7 o'clock AM.

**Watching every motion**

Something bustled from behind her, it was Richard and his arm was cuddled around her slim waste protectively. Kori smirked and turned around to face Richard, still in his arms. Her eyes now open again; she looked into two…eye lids and sighed happily. She and Richard had been together now for about a month.

**In my foolish lover's game**

**  
**Kori was ecstatic to be with someone in a strong relationship finally. But of course it that person wasn't Richard, she wouldn't be AS happy, probably not even close.

**On this endless ocean**

Richard Grayson in all honesty was absolutely perfect. With his jet-black hair, and purer than crystal blue eyes. But it wasn't just his handsome features; it was everything about him that pulled Kori into his arms and into his heart. Some said that the pair was a match made in heaven, but Kori wasn't very convinced. She thought she was just lucky she had him in the first place.

**Finally no lover's know no shame**

When they were teenagers, Robin's heart was small and could barley fit Starfire into it, but now she concluded, it was as big as hers and she was a part of it.

**Turning and returning**

Richard's personality was exactly what Kori dreamed a man's personality to be. Even when she was just a little girl, she dreamed of someone just like Richard, inside and out.

**To some secret place inside**

He was mysterious and sweet. He didn't get annoyed at Kori's slight obsession of chick flicks; he only watched them with her never saying a word of annoyance. And he was always ready for anything. She loved him more than life itself, if she could wouldn't have it any other way.

**Watching in slow motion **

"I just love you so, so much Richard." Kori whispered into his hair silently, "If you were different in the slightest way, I probably still would love you as much. Nothing can change how much I love you right now, and forever." Kori knew she was being a mushy lovey-dovey girl right now, but everything she said was true. Nothing but the truth.

**As you turn around and say**

Kori was almost positive that Richard still had a line of girls rapped around his finger that if he just glanced at one of them they would be on his door step in a matter of seconds. And she knew that most all of the women had been sexually active with Richard. Kori was more than positive that he would never, EVER cheat on her with someone else. She had a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach, in the front and both sides of her mind, that he would never do that to her. Richard and Kori hadn't had sex yet, but she knew that he was probably dying inside to…do it, but he was waiting for Kori to be ready for him. She wanted to wait until their relationship was further, and until she knew that Richard felt the exact way she felt for him. But for some reason unknown to anybody in that alternate universe, in the way, way back of Kori's mind, she had a slight feeling that for some reason Richard would cheat on her. But she never thought about it.

**My love**

Kori let yet another sigh escape from her lips.

**Take my breath away**

Her thoughts then drifted off about the Titans. Now that all five…or six were reunited, her life seemed (if possible) more than complete.

**Take my breath away**

Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Bee, and Robin all played a huge roll in her life. She was very happy that she had accepted Rachel's apology, for if she hadn't something would be missing from her life; a best friend.

**Watching I keep waiting**

Something about each member of the team had changed for the better.

**Still anticipating love**

Garfield was more mellow…at times, and had seemed to have grown up. Rachel had molded him into an adult. Rachel seemed to be much happier all the time, compared to almost never. The two together was a very odd match, but very cute and happy. Kori was happy for their recent announcement in engagement.

**Never hesitating**

From what she could collect, Cyborg wasn't as much into computers and technology as he used to be. Bee had impacted his life strongly, and finding out she was pregnant held him back. It seemed that everyone was together with someone they had grown up with. And if they hadn't all gotten together like they had, they would have changed in different ways, maybe even bad ways.

**To become the fated ones**

Kori figured she herself had changed the most. When they were teens she was naïve and innocent. Now she knew what the world had to show, and she knew it could be an almost impossible place. From Kori's hair to how she spoke, those were both very drastic changes.

**Turning and returning**

_All in all, _she concluded _we all changed so much. Now we're different people._

**To some secret place inside**

Her thoughts leaving her mind, Kori looked back to Richard; He was still sound asleep and looked so peaceful.

**Watching in slow motion **

She caressed his face in her hands. Kori was tempted to kiss him all over, but she knew that of course it would be a little wrong. Finally she settled on just kissing his full lips.

**As you turn around and say**

Again her thoughts took her into another world. Why did she leave the team in the first place?

**My love**

_Oh, _Kori remembered _The kiss between my best friends. _Kori rolled her eyes.

**Take my breath away**

Sometimes she thought that she had been very stupid for leaving so abruptly, if she would have let the two explain their actions things wouldn't be the same in a way. She would probably still be as naïve as when she was a Titan, or at least talk like she used to…But at least everything was semi-normal again.

**Take my breath away**

Kori opened her eyes, had she shut them?

**Through the hourglass I saw you**

All of a sudden she remembered her years at school. IT was fun for her at school, but sometimes were hard. People eventually (at high school) made the slightest bit fun of her. When she had first gone, her English was weird and she only had some friends. But those few friends helped her through and taught her Earth's ways.

**In time you slipped away**

College was much easier, she didn't go for only but a year, but it was fun and exciting. Before she had truly enjoyed it, modeling scouts made their way through the school and found young Kori Anders, Even though she hadn't fully understood things, only about 3/4ths. So she accepted and became a famous model.

**When the mirror crashed I called you**

Some said they were jealous of her, some envious. Her look were and of course still are (but she didn't thing herself of this) gorgeous, beautiful, and exotic. Her stylist colored her hair to the blonde because it was more fashionable and popular than her auburn. She had hated it from day one; it didn't fit her personality or style.

**And turned to hear you say**

Kori loved her job, but something's were horrible. The hours were good. Her bosses were unacceptably bad. They were ok at times, but when things came up in her life, or when she messed up, their bubbles burst and a flame of anger was all around the agency. Everyone else at the company was used to it, but some of the newer models were confused and scared to even work with them. But again Kori's new and old friend helped her through all of those bumps in the road.

**If only for today**

Kori yawned silently and scooted her body and face closer to her boyfriend. But when she did so, two breath taking, but sleepy, blue eyes met hers.

**I am unafraid **

Their sudden closeness made Richard grin, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. It lasted for a minute or so.

**Take my breath away**

When the two parted Kori giggled and beamed at him.

**Take my breath away**

"What time is it Kor?" Richard asked, making no move to get up.

**Watching every motion**

"I have no clue actually." He raised a signature eyebrow at Kori.

**In this foolish lover's game**

"That's helpful." Richard looked away from Kori, pretending to be upset about her words.

**Haunted by the notion**

"Cry me a river Richie-pooh." Kori bubbled.

**Somewhere there's a love in flames**

"You can really tell who loves who in this relationship can't you?" Richard asked wiggling his eyebrows.

**Turning and returning**

"You sure can…" Kori replied seductively.

**Watching in slow motion **

She swiftly pulled Richard in for another peck on the lips, and pulled away quickly after doing so.

**As you turn around and say**

Kori closed her eyes telling Richard she wanted to sleep a little more, when in reality she wanted to thing and waste the day away, wrapped up in Richard's arms forever.

**My love**

In the end, it wasn't such a bad ending after all…Actually it was happier than anyone would have expected.

**Take my breath away**

Love is a mysterious thing. So many things to go wrong with it, but when you have a strong platform under your feet, then anything can happen. It's the closest to magic one can get.

**Take my breath away**

**SoMuchForMyHappyEnding SoMuchForMyHappyEnding**

**Fin…**

And so ends the journey of our friends, the Teen Titans. Yes, the story is over, done, finished. When I was writing the chapter, I was excited and sad, I didn't want to end the story, but I was excited that I was finishing my first ever story.

Writing the story for me was very fun and I learned a lot along the way.

To all of my reviewers: I love you all. I never expected to get so many! I also am very grateful that you all enjoyed the story. It took a lot of time for me to write the story this summer, but it was totally worth it. To get all of those reviews made my day, they all still make my day now. And I am happy to say I did not receive ONE flame. None…

Again, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. I hope you experienced some tears and laughs along the way also. It was great writing it, and I learned a lot from all of you.

Soon I will post a new story and maybe even a one-shot. But the one-shot is yet to be decided.

So hopefully now, we'll see each other along the way. I will definitely not quit FanFiction for a while.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I would still love it if you reviewed for this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't to short and enough description was put into it.

Thank you again! And keep reading my stories and reviewing!

Your Friend

I'mA RockStar

Laura


End file.
